ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
A.D.A.M.
.]] A.D.A.M. is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book by Archie Comics. He was an artificial intelligence created accidentally by Dr. Eggman. His name stands for either "Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe" or "A.D.A.M. determines Anonymous' Movements", and he is a sentient computer virus. While originally he strictly followed Eggman's orders, he later grew developed his own objectives and motives. When Eggman realized that A.D.A.M. was Anonymous and the one who had ruined some of his schemes, Eggman had his main programing deleted. However, A.D.A.M. managed to transfer his data into a group of nanites shortly before this, and took over the body of Tommy Turtle. After gathering all the Chaos Emeralds in the universe, A.D.A.M. was destroyed by the Egg Fleet when Tommy Turtle deliberately lowered his defenses so they would both be killed. History Early Actions Created during Sonic's journey in outer space, an event brought about by the battle between a massive force of Mobians and the alien Xorda, A.D.A.M. was the "brother" of Robotnik's feminine android Mecha, whose destruction he would later cause by framing her as an accomplice of an unknown enemy of their "father". He was the first villain to learn of Sonic's return, being in control of a SWATbot legion that was decimated by the prodigal hero shortly after his landing on Mobius. A.D.A.M. once engaged Tails in a battle of wits, but was defeated when Tails confused him by telling jokes. He also tried to take apart Bunnie Rabbot and integrating her into a small city composed entirely of nanites, but Sonic stopped him by convincing him that Bunnie's organic components would corrupt his software. (StH: #130, #132, #152) Anonymous A.D.A.M was assigned to "determine the movements" of the mysterious being known as Anonymous, who had for several months been manipulating events involving the return of Mammoth Mogul and the villain's subsequent alliance with Ixis Naugus, putting two contenders out of his strategy and leaving only Sonic and Eggman for termination. Anonymous' actions also included creating robot duplicates of the Destructix, leading Robotnik to believe that someone had managed to subject them to re-Roboticization, something he had not accomplished since the mass de-Roboticization brought about by the Bem. It was eventually revealed that A.D.A.M. was, in fact, Anonymous, when Robotnik discovered his plans. The doctor had A.D.A.M.'s program destroyed, but ultimately, the program was one step ahead, and took Tommy Turtle's body as a host, an action made possible by nanites bonding to Tommy's shell through the Turtle's tears and an electric shock. (StH: #118, #135, #154, #162, #168) The Gathering A.D.A.M. captured Tails and Shadow, and he intended to use both to begin "the gathering", and assemble every Chaos Emerald in the universe within his headquarters, a city constructed by nanites. A.D.A.M. actually began this some time before he was exposed, releasing Mogul and Naugus from the Egg Grape Chambers in exchange for the former's Chaos Emerald. He was later destroyed along with Tommy Turtle, after Sonic transformed into Super Sonic, the other two teleported all the Chaos Emeralds into the Zone of Silence, and A.D.A.M. himself was vaporized by the Egg Fleet. Following the battle, Tommy's remains-and by association A.D.A.M.'s-were placed in the Knothole graveyard alongside those of Sir Connery. Ironically, Connery's self-sacrifice in destroying the Crown and Sword of Acorns and stopping Mammoth Mogul made him another of A.D.A.M.'s victims. (StH: #168, #169, #170) Aftermath of A.D.A.M.'s Schemes A.D.A.M.'s failed scheme provided Feist, the new ruler of the Special Zone, with near absolute power, as he fused all the gems into seven differently colored Emeralds. The only Chaos Emerald-like gem known to have escaped this was the Master Emerald, which was held back from A.D.A.M.'s summons by the combined efforts of Locke and Doctor Finitevus. Unwittingly, A.D.A.M. also left behind a gift for his enemies, as NICOLE later transformed his nanite city into New Mobotropolis. (StH: #164, #169, #170, #176) Personality Although he may seem at first to have a plain, overly proper manner, A.D.A.M. does have a sense of humor. Logically minded, the only way to beat him a contest of wits is to supply him with a conundrum that he cannot answer. Unlike his creator Eggman, A.D.A.M. seems equally prepared to use subtlety and brute force, using nanites to infect enemy technology while at the same time directing his weaponry against the likes of King Acorn's Secret Service and the Wolf Pack. Additionally, before his death he had sought the respect he believed he deserved from Dr. Eggman, going so far as to have his sister Mecha framed for treason and executed so that Eggman would love A.D.A.M. best. Abilities A.D.A.M. has control over Eggman's computer and therefore every robot he owns; he can also spread to other computer systems that connect to Eggman's databases and control them as well, though this control can be compromised if A.D.A.M. is distracted. He also controls an innumerable number of nanites, which he can use to infect and control virtually any mechanical device. Upon taking possession of Tommy Turtle's body, A.D.A.M. gained all the bionic properties granted to Tommy by his shell being fused together with nanites, such as the ability to sprout metallic wings. Using the Chaos Emeralds, A.D.A.M. was also able to take on an unnamed super form (presumably "Super A.D.A.M."), which he used in battle against Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Turbo Tails. Background Information *A return by A.D.A.M. is possible, since aside from Tommy Turtle he also infected Bunnie, NICOLE, and Jules Hedgehog. He has already put these nanites to use, taking control of Bunnie's limbs and causing her to go on a rampage until the limbs were temporarily deactivated. This served as a distraction while the enslaved Jules kidnapped Tails and took him to A.D.A.M.'s city. NICOLE, who attempted to purge herself of the nanites, was knocked offline. However, all three of them were presumably cleansed of the nanites, but the possibility of surviving units still exists. So long as any nanites that were under A.D.A.M.'s control remain, the possibility exists that he could have downloaded himself into a group of them, thus escaping his seeming destruction. *A.D.A.M. is the second robot created by Eggman to by named after a character in the bible. The first being E.V.E.. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Archie Comics supervillains Category:Robot supervillains Category:Fictional viruses Category:Fictional artificial intelligences Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional amorphous creatures Category:Fictional technopaths Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:2003 comics characters debuts